Oha Asa is NEVER wrong
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: Midorima couldn't convince his mother to let him stay home. Today was not only a bad day for cancers, but also for him to beware of any Scorpios' as well; and knowing one certain Scorpio he could not get rid of, there was no way today was going to be a good day. So why was he sitting in front of girl's basketball coach getting screamed at... Because Oha Asa is never wrong. MidoxOC
1. Chapter 1

So if you are here and have read my other stories

_A Basket for Money_

or

_Seducing Basketball_

You are probably wondering why am I coming out with a new story, if I can't commit to my issue dates for the other stories. I only have one expression to say to that: Never ignore your muses when they call.

Simply because I suddenly had an idea spring into my head, as Midorima has suddenly risen in the ranks of my favorite characters of Kuroko no Basuke (Only man in Kiseki no Sedai willing to stand up to Akashi! Oh he so manly!)

So if I'm going to write an OC fic for Kuroko, why not one for him! Plus the idea was pretty funny in my mind. I don't know if this one will be as LONG as the other one, I do think this one will be shorter (but no promises!)

So yah I'm also trying out a new style of format for fanfiction (just ze format... so I don't think I'm going crazy off the charts I think...) So if you have the time please do tell me if you like it or dislike it.

Pairings: MidorimaxOC, TakaoxPudding, and MiyajixPineapple enjoy :D

Summary: Midorima couldn't convince his parents to let him stay home. Today was not only a bad day for cancers, but also for him to beware of any Scorpios' as well; and knowing one certain Scorpio he could not get rid of, there was no way today was going to be a good day. So why was he sitting in front of girl's basketball coach getting screamed at... Because Oha Asa is never wrong.

* * *

The day started for Midorima like any other day: His frog alarm wakes him precisely at 6:30, in order to get up precisely in time for basketball practice. His extra wraps lie next to the clock so he can change his nightly bandages into his daytime bandages. He secretly argued in the back of his head against Takao's annoying voice that this was not an obsession, he was just being hygienic. Wait, that argument wasn't part of his normal routine!

Midorima quickly shook those thoughts out, as he clicked on Oha Asa and brought the head phones to his ears.

"Good morning! This is Oha Asa! Today is looking well for Capricorn, you will do well in academics and come across great teachers, whether it be a lesson in life or lessons in class! However, Cancers have the worst luck today, and be wary of Scorpios, they'll cause some ruckus for you today..." Midorima flinched as remembered a certain Scorpio that liked to cling to him, but he quickly went back to pay attention to the rest of today's forecast. "Today's lucky item is, a red calligraphy pen!... Good Morning! This is Oha..."

Midorima had already shut it off, as he looked into the mirror. Already he could see his gloomy self, probably because today was going to be a bad day according to Oha Asa. He quickly got ready, preening as precisely and efficiently as always. That is 'til he had do his nails. His Thursday filer could not be found. He closed the door and re-opened it as if magically it would appear. He looked again and within the rows labeled for each day, he checked again and his green and white striped filer was gone. He narrowed his eyes. _There could only be one person... Imouto._

He went over to his younger sister's room with long quick strides. He knocked on the door twice. No answer. Again with the repitition of two knocks. No answer.

"Sachi, open the door." He stood there, his foot tapping as he waited. Of all names, his little sister was given the name meaning lucky or blessed. While his name was spelt with the kanji meaning 'serious boy'. Midorima was going to knock again, but the door creaked open, revealing his younger sister in her pajamas.

"Nii-san, it's 6:40... What's the matter?"

"My Thursday filer is missing, the green and white striped one. I had replaced it last night, but this morning-"

"Sorry, sorry." She shuffled back into her room, as she threw objects around as crashing sounds could be heard. Midorima would have to teach her how to be well organized later when he had the time, right now he was in a hurry because he was already working inefficiently because of Oha Asa's prediction. She came back out with the flier, as she handed it to her brother.

"Thank you, nanodayo." He turned and prepared to leave for school with his bag already prepped from the day before. As he grabbed a few healthy snacks to eat along the way, he stopped before the door. He put on his shoes, but as he tied his right foot first, the shoelace snapped. He glared at the lace, wondering if this was a bad omen. He quickly tore off the shoe as he went to his parents bedroom.

First he knocked twice. He could hear a moan come from inside. He then knocked twice again, after 30 seconds went by and nothing happened. Another groan could be heard, and he could hear the blankets shift from the other side of the door. Slowly it creaked open.

"Shintaro? What's the matter?" His mother tried to straighten out her look, and opened the door widen open. Midorima's father had already gone off to work, and his mother didn't have to leave until noon to go to her's.

"I'd like to stay home from school."

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine."

His mother put a hand to her forehead, as she let out a sigh. She already knew the cause of why her son didn't want to go out.

"Did Oha Asa say it was a bad day for cancers..."

"Yes."

"Shintaro, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Just try going to school, and if something does happen you can call me and I will pick you up. But please do try going to school today, I assure you nothing will go wrong."

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Alright mother, since you ask of me. I just wanted to let you know that if I die, don't forget to leave the daily lucky items on my gravesite." His mother just closed the door, already knowing that her son said that seriously; but she still let out a sigh after closing the door.

"Of all things to pick up from his father... why the superstitious aspect of him?"

Midorima replaced the shoe string, checked his shirt pocket for the calligraphy pen, and tied his laces up. _I have done everything I can possibly do. I'll just have to tell Takao to stay away from me as far as possible._

He exited his house, and quickly walked down the sidewalk, wanting to be indoors as quick as possible. Who knows what atrocities could happen out on the open street. He quickly went to the bus stop, but stood as he waited instead of sitting. _Sitting down would leave me too vunerable, at least I'll be able to react quicker if I stand._

The bus came 16 minutes late, another sign that Oha Asa is never wrong. He scowled as he boarded and paid the fee. He sat down in the middle as he pulled out his cellphone. He quickly texted the captain of his situation and how he might arrive late. He then texted Takao, telling him to not come near him because of Oha Asa's prediction today.

- Captain Otsubo

Midorima, add 5 laps to your warm-up. Whether the bus comes late or early is something you must plan for. Also don't plan on using one of your selfish reasons to come in late, otherwise Miyaji will be given permission to throw a pineapple at you. Kimura brought him one this morning.

Midorima didn't mind the 5 extra laps, but he didn't want to get pineapples thrown at him. As he was about to put away his phone, it vibrated with life. It seemed Takao responded to him, even though he clearly mentioned not to do so. _This better be important..._

- Takao Kazunari

Awww Shin-chan :P I can't wait to practice with you too! I heard from Captain that you are coming in late, so I'll help you stretch then! Also I was planning on eating lunch in the cafeteria, so we can go together! :D Also I'll need to borrow your calligraphy pen, since I have an essay due after lunch. See you then Shin-chan 3!

Midorima quickly shut his phone, as the text was crawling with animations and colors. He only appreciated Takao for his abilities in basketball, but socially Midorima found him almost impossible to tolerate. Thus he was tolerating him to the maximum that he could. Wait Takao asked to borrow his pen... So that means he was listening in on Oha Asa! Takao knew not to come near him... Oh he was going to get him at next practice, but today he needed to avoid him.

As he was deep in thought, Midorima had missed his stop, so he got off on the next one, and quickly hurried to practice. He arrived 25 minutes late, and recieved quite the lecture from Otsubo. Takao just snickered as he practiced one on one with Miyaji, who was eyeing a certain pineapple on the bench. Midorima deduced he really wanted to throw it at him, as he eyed the pineapple and then him, and would hold his hands as if trying to picture and analyze how hard he would have to toss it.

Morning practice ended, with only a few instances of the ball bouncing off his foot and head. He quickly went to homeroom, where first and second class were completely fine. But of course this was because Takao was not in the same class as him, so being absent of a Scorpio's presence had made his day all the more better.

Lunch time rolled around, and it had slipped past Midorima's mind that Takao was going to spend time with him. In fact, Midorima had let that thought slip, because he was trying to avoid Takao, mentally and physically. Therefore, while he was filing his nails during lunch time, and when Takao bursted in and dragged him out into the hall, down the stairs to the cafeteria, Midorima was thoroughly angry at Takao.

"Takao, let go." But Midorima had already broken free from his grip as he tore his arm out of his hands.

"Aww Shin-chan, but they are serving my favorite pudding today!"

Midorima was then dragged in line, as he was trapped by the metal bar and people already lining up behind him. He let out a sigh. Only 40 more minutes to lunch, nothing could go wrong to put him in the hospital, right? He'd just avoid the food, and avoid Takao. So far, he was failing on the Takao part...

Takao went up to the register as he paid for his things. The lady looked at Midorima and saw he had nothing, she stared at him quizically. Midorima looked around for the cheapest item, and quickly went for the sandwich. He paid 350 yen for it, and then dumped it on Takao's tray.

"Aww Shin-chan you're so sweet to add food onto my plate." Takao tried snaking his arm around Midorima's. Really this skinship business was getting on Midorima's nerves. Didn't Takao know anything of Oha Asa's perfect predictions.

"Takao, knock it off."

"Shin-chan, don't you remember when we went up against Seirin a couple weeks ago. Oha Asa predicted that it be a great day for Cancer's, but you still lost to Kagami and Kuroko."

"Oha Asa also told me to stay away from Leo's, which is was Kagami is. And today she predicted for me to stay away from Scorpios." Midorima's eyes narrowed as he looked at Takao."

"Okay okay, so I probably knew that and was teasing you. Sorry sorry. But no harm done, right?"

Midorima was about to protest, but as he brought up his hand, it hit Takao's tray. Normally Takao would have the reflexes to grab his tray as it would bounce up, but Midorima's lace had gotten caught, as his foot tripped the poor point guard. So his tray went flying, straight into the teacher walking across from Midorima.

Takao fell down, and the girl's basketball coach got covered in today's combo meal and pudding. She stood still for a second, as Takao was on the ground muttering in pain. She turned her head as she looked at Midorima, whilst Takao was still on the ground.

"You..."

Midorima looked alarmed, as the woman glared at him.

"It wasn't-"

"Get over here!" Midorima flinched underneath the loud voice. Boy did that woman have a pair of lungs. He walked on over, as she picked him up by his collar. Was this even legal for a teacher? "What's your name boy?" She spat out.

"Midorima Shintaro."

"Hmph, think it's funny to trip people and throw food all over the damn place." Students started to crowd around the scene, and Midorima could hear their whispers. Midorima started to protest. "That's not what happened-"

"Oh I know what happened, I saw it with my own eyes..." Midorima looked over to Takao for some help, but the damned guy was just giggling at the situation, letting it play out.

"Alright I'm taking you with me to go see your coach. Maybe we'll see how funny this is when divine punishment will get you."

"Wait, but-"

"Shut up and move your feet!"

He could hear Takao laughing on the floor. Oh he was going to pay for this at next practice.

* * *

"This is very unlike Midorima..."

"I saw the way he was acting this morning, telling the young fellow to scram and get away from him!" Midorima scowled, as he could explain he was only doing that because of Oha Asa.

"He needs to be punished, I don't care if he's the ace of the team!" The woman continuedly yelling at the top of her lungs. Midorima could feel his ears ringing.

"Alright Alright, Aoyagi-sensei, what do you propose?"

"I hear Midorima is one of the top marks of his class. I have my own star ace, but she needs help with her classes. If after practice he could tutor her.." Midorima's eyes widen. He was going to have to tutor an idiot! Oh no this could not happen.

"Excuse me, but I just don't have time-"

"Shut your trap! You talk when I say you talk, don't interrupt you rude brat!" Midorima just adjusted his glasses, as he shut his mouth. He gritted his teeth. This is why he hated unruly women.

"I'm afraid Shutoku is preparing for InterHigh."

"You already lost your chance at Winter Cup. But I'm still in the running for my own season. I just need help with this girl's grades, and I know we'll make it."

Shutoku's coach was silent as he muttered to himself. He looked back at Midorima and then Aoyagi-sensei.

"Alright."

"Coach, I'm sorry but I have to lay my foot down and say no."

Both of them stared at Midorima.

"I would agree with you, Midorima, but if I had to, you'd have to use up all your selfish requests for the rest of the year, and even then I might not get you out of it."

Midorima's eyes widened. _The rest of the year, then this women must be very hard to convince..._

"I understand, Coach."

"Then it is agreed upon Aoyagi-sensei."

"Alright we'll talk out the plans."

"Mhm... Midorima you can leave now."

Midorima picked up his bags, as he left. Oh the first thing he was going to do when he got to practice was throw basketballs at Takao until he was bludgeoned to death.

* * *

"Ahahahaha, you can't be serious!" Takao was laughing even louder, as the team could hear what was going on. Midorima could hear the others were snickering.

"I hope she's butt ugly, imagine him with some girl like that in the library. Oh what an embarrassing sight to behold."

"No I hope she has no brain, imagine this guy trying to teach an idiot!"

Otsubo's head hurt from all this ruckus.

"Get back to work!" Midorima grabbed a basketball, but quickly chucked it at Takao's head while he had his back to him.

"OW!"

Midorima smiled to himself, and then proceeded to continue with practice.

Practice ended, but the team could already see the famous Aoyagi-sensei. She was really well know for her loud voice and temper. Boy could they hear her a mile away, as she was yelling at someone to hurry up and move. Everyone knew that the girl's basketball team was also to be feared. The boys saw the infamous girl's basketball coach, but behind her stood a girl about 180 centimeters, pretty tall for her age. She shuffled in close behind Aoyagi-sensei, trying to hide underneath the small women.

"Midorima! Come meet your new student!"

Everyone teased Midorima to go meet his new _protege_, as Midorima got up. Aoyagi-sensei pushed the girl forward, and everyone stopped snickering.

Before them she shuffled in place shyly, as her long brown braid fell to the side of her right shoulder. She kept looking at the ground and back up at Midorima, but would immediately look away. Takao tried creeping up, but both Kimura and Miyaji were fighting with him for a good view of the cute girl. Her jersey was tucked in, and her shorts came up to mid thigh. Her legs were gorgeous, thin yet curved in just that elegant way to make her butt nice and rounded. Even the other players could even see Otsubo was checking her out. Her bust wasn't too big, but filled the jersey quite nicely, as it showed off her contours quite secretly through the folds of the material. She definitely was in shape, and pretty cute.

"I-I'm Kobayashi Ku-Kumiko. Nice t-to meet you." She immediately ran back behind her coach, as Midorima introduced himself.

"Midorima Shintaro."

Aoyagi-sensei then kicked her forward. "Stop being such a coward. Sheesh is this what you revert back to when you're not playing basketball! Well anyways, I leave her with you." The female basketball coach just walked out of the gym. Immediately Miyaji, Kimura, and Takao came on over.

"Hey, I'm Takao Kazunari, this guy's partner. I guess I'll also have to help you learn a few new things." Kobayashi just nodded politely, not noticing Takao's smirk and handsome charm.

Miyaji pushed him over, as he fell over with a yelp. "Names Miyaji Kiyoshi, you know we could get along well. We could be tighter than bark on a tree*"

Kobayashi just looked around, but then Kimura threw a pineapple at Miyaji. "Go marry that, you damned girlfriend snatcher!"

Otsubo came up to the girl, as she looked up at him. "So, I heard you need help with a few subjects?"

"Umm, yes, that's c-correct." Midorima just rolled his eyes. Really, if the girl needed help and his teammates were willing to give help, then he could just hurry on home. So he headed back towards his bags. He quickly checked to see if his calligraphy pen was still in his bag on the side, and it was so he headed off to the locker room to change, shower, and then leave. But the striking red pen had not gone unnoticed to a pair of amber of eyes.

"Umm, Midorima-san, is that a Marah red calligraphy pen of 1982." The team looked at Midorima, who also looked astounded. He took out the pen and did see the name Marah Felionne engraved in the side, with a 1982 right underneath.

"Yes it is. Why?" The girl quickly made long strides towards Midorima. She stopped 3 meters from him, before reverting back to her shy behavior.

"Um, I was wondering if I may... see it?"

Midorima nodded just out of pure confusion at what he should do with in that situation. Usually when asked for a pen he would respond with a yes, but they were out in the gym, so his brain function slightly went into regular over-ride for him. She quickly went towards him, and delicately pulled the pen out of its holding place, and she then backed up 3 meters as she examined it.

Takao smirked, and glided up to Midorima as he hung an arm loosely around him. He murmured, "You like her, don't you?"

"What?! No that's preposterous!" Midorima retorted back quickly.

"But, you let her see your lucky item."

That's when Midorima realized he didn't have his lucky item. He quickly ran over and snatched it out his hands. She looked completely terrified and then ran out of the gym after that.

"Oi Midorima! What the hell were you doing!?"

"You just scared off the cute girl, I mean poor girl!"

"Midorima..." He eyed his captain with fear, as he could feel his rage building. "15 laps right now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Today was not Midorima's day. Oh how he wished he had stayed home.

* * *

*Kobayashi is supposed to mean 'small forest' and Kiyoshi uses the kanji 'Ki' which means 'tree' so I kinda wanted him to poke at how their names are similar in meaning...

So I hope you guys don't find her too repitive as in character wise, I did try making her unique, although I only did maybe write like 15 sentences with her. Don't worry I'll delve more with her in the next chapter.

What I'd really like feedback is on the Shutoku team: Midorima and Takao mostly, although I'd appreciate comments on Miyaji, Otsubo, and Kimura. I always try and keep characters in character, so I'd like to know how I'm doing?

Please Review with comments on what you liked and didn't like. I always love cookies, but I love pies more :D If you just wanted to give me anything really :A


	2. Chapter 2

Quick update since the last chapter was really short :A (at least it was quick compared to me other stories... but maybe that's because I wrote less)

Also sorry if some of the characters seem OOC... Please do mention what you think might be ooc (I'm trying to make it as in character as possible) so I may go back and make some revisions.

Also there is some lovely fan art for this fan fic (THE FIRST TIME I EVER GOT FAN ART OH I'M SO EXCITED!)

Please go to: _orangelightning-mik dot tumblr dot post/72721990156/so-heres-something-im-still-working-on-o-her_

^^^^^^^ Visit the link! VISIT! also her tumblr is pretty sweet, so also follow :D :D

Replace the dots with periods and fill in the spaces and it should work :P

If it doesn't please pm me asap!

But yah love y'alls! Please review after reading :D :D I'd appreciate it!

Was recently told that Shutoku's uniform for girls is a sailor uniform that is black and white, with a blue ribbon. So that's what Kumiko shall be wearing! And then we all know that Shintaro and Kazunari wear black gakuran's, so yah :D :D

Approximate # of Words: 2500

Pairing: MidorimaxOC

Summary: Midorima couldn't convince his parents to let him stay home. Today was not only a bad day for cancers, but also for him to beware of any Scorpios' as well; and knowing one certain Scorpio he could not get rid of, there was no way today was going to be a good day. So why was he sitting in front of girl's basketball coach getting screamed at... Because Oha Asa is never wrong.

Chapter 2: Tutoring what can't be taught

* * *

Red wisps trailed out from the clouds, as the sun was setting. The air conditioner was on, as the spring cold was fading, being replaced by the incoming summer heat. Midorima let out another sigh, as sweat bead started to slide from the top of his forehead. He wasn't sweating because of the heat though... It was because this girl could not grasp onto the concept osmosis! He was just starting off with a simple biology term, and the tutoring session was already going downhill.

He glared back at her amber eyes, or was it just a shiny hue of bronze, he couldn't distinguish, just that those doe-like eyes got on his nerves as they averted his intense gaze once more. She seemed to be more preoccupied with her paper than his words. He turned back to the board, lecturing as a teacher would, with a white board attached to the wall in the library. He could hear the scritch scratching of pencil lead to paper, as he could imagine her head bent down in focus, every single precious word of his being written down... Midorima quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"Why isn't you can't even grasp this simple concept?" Midorima angrily rushed the words out of his mouth. "And yet you were able to pinpoint exactly what type of pen I had in my bag?!"

"Gomenasai!" She tried adding a quick bow, as her head collided with the desk. "I-I just know the pen, because I like calligraphy. It's a hobby of mine..." Kobayashi grew quiet as Midorima pinched the brow in between his brows. This problem was getting on his nerves, frustratingly fast.

Midorima flinched as he could feel the stares coming off of a bookshelf from behind him. He looked back as he saw no one, but he knew his teammates were probably hiding somewhere in the vicinity.

"Takao, get out. I know you're there." He couldn't possibly call out his senpai's, that would rude as well enough to wake their own wrath. He didn't need other factors of irritation, but being spied upon was not helping his nerves.

"Ah, I got caught..." Takao sat right next Kobayashi, as she scooted over for some distance. Takao quickly closed the space between them though, "No need to be so distant. I'm not as scary as Shin-chan, but he's a a tsundere. He just acts mad and gruff the whole time, but is really ni-" Takao felt a book slam against his head. He looked down and it was 'Common Sense' by Thomas Paine.

"That really hurt Shin-chan." Takao gave a pout, before rubbing his head for dramatics. Suddenly he felt something cool against right hand, as he looked it was a water bottle. He looked back at Kobayashi, whose face was red as she stared at the table.

"To-to help with the swelling, Takao-san."

Takao smirked. Oh this was just too good. A shy/timid, indecisive high school student girl who is in need of tutoring, being taught by a tsundere high school boy, both single, and to boot both play basketball, the same position (from Takao's intel). Coincidence... Oha Asa thought not.

Takao stared at the bottle for a bit, before Midorima turned back to the board, drawing a diagram. Takao then looked over at Kobayashi's notes. Poor girl was even done writing the definition of osmosis. Her handwriting was really, really neat. Probably even neater than their Japanese Literature's handwriting, and that sensei always drilled into them the proper strokes through daily quizzes...

"Hey Shin-chan, look the water bottle is covered in sweat-"

"It's not sweat, it's condensation. Another term you should note Kobayashi." She immediately went back to her notes as she looked expectantly at Midorima, green emerald eyes staring into eager amber orbs. Takao noticed Midorima's ears starting to turn pink, something he did when he was faced in a nervous situation. So maybe there was a chance that Midorima liked Kobayashi... or he was just turning nervous because a Scorpio was around...

"Hai, Midorima-san."

"Shouldn't you be referring to Shin-chan as Midorima-sensei."

"Ah, sorry. Midorima-sensei."

"Takao, go away. You're spewing out nonsense and making her pick it up!"

Takao let out a smirk, as he scooted closer to Kobayashi, Midorima noticed, but narrowed his eyes at Takao's intentions. _What exactly is he up to?_

"Ne, Kumi-chan, what is your sign?"

"Me? Umm... I believe Scorpio."

Midorima's glasses cracked. Two scorpios... he was inside a room with two scorpios. Oh Oha Asa... Suddenly, a pineapple connected to the back of his head as Miyaji appeared out the shadows with Kimura and Otsubo.

"Hurry up and tutor this poor girl! She doesn't want to be stuck in the library all night! Plus, we can go kareoking just the two of us later on-"

"Not possible Miyaji. If her grades don't improve, I'm the one who will get in trouble. Stop pestering my student." Midorima interrupted. He'd be damned if his teammates when and took her out on a date, while Aoyagi-sensei would most definitely be putting him through hell.

"You mean capable cute student, right Shin-chan!"

"Takao stop putting words in my mouth!"

Miyaji hung an arm lazily around Kobayashi. "I'm sure Kumiko-chan is more than capable of learning this easy stuff." She visibly stiffened from the contact, but made no move to run away or reject Miyaj's action.

"Miyaji, please stop disturbing my student. She can't learn anything, with your idiocy rubbing off on her like that."

"Midorima... YOU-" Miyaji moved forward to teach Midorima with the pineapple at the floor, oh he was going to shove it up a certain orifice.

Takao quickly calmed down Miyaji, as he and Kimura immediately started planning more ways to torture Midorima with pineapples. Otsubo sat at the end next to Kobayashi, as she was trying to write down everything Midorima was saying.

"Kobayashi, it's always good to take breaks in between studying. Studying for too long can put your mind into a rut."

Kobayashi nodded politely. "Thank you very much for your advice, Otsubo-senpai." Otsubo seemed to brighten up after that comment.

Takao slid next to Kobayashi, as their chairs touched. He let a sneaky glare towards his captain. No way was he going to let Otsubo just steal her away! It was either Shin-chan or him! Shin-chan had dibs first! IT would be nice to see Midorima actually act like a high school boy in love for once... just maybe she could...

"Ne, Kumi-chan, you said before you had a hobby with calligraphy, right? What exactly did you mean by that?"

Her face brightened up, as she reached into her bag. She immediately pulled out a notebook, as she pushed it towards Takao. Midorima let out a gruff sigh, just wanting to be home and away from the dreaded scorpio pair. Takao just stared at it, but Kobayashi just smiled, for once he noted during this whole session of tutoring, looking expectantly at Takao. He opened the page, and slowly after turning the pages, he could see lots of literature and poems written on the pages. May they be just short little excerpts or haikus, and each was done in different ink, beautifully written with precision.

"Wait a minute." Midorima came over, as he pulled the book. He noticed some pages sticking out the back, with red marks. He quickly overlooked them as he looked at her past tests.

"Why aren't all the answer boxes filled in?! Most of them are blank! Why is it you don't even have one subject you are good in?! All your scores are terrible!"

Sure enough, as the others gazed at her test, only her name and 5 out of the 40 questions were filled.

"You should at least attempt questions if you don't know how to solve them!"

"I-I ran out of time."

"You what?"

Kobayashi now fidgeted in her chair. Takao seemed to deduce something, as he stared at all the nearly blank tests.

"Hey, Kumi-chan, what kind of pen did you use to write this with?"

"Oh I used it with a Tara 2001 blue open tipped calligraphy pen. Along with black ink made in Yukishi. It makes the ink very pretty, although a bit globby-"

"So you spent most of you time making sure you're writing was pretty right?"

"I-I guess. It takes me about 30 minutes to finish my name."

Midorima's glasses cracked for a second time that day, and he brought out his third safety pair. Not only could his student not learn, but if she did learn, she would be too obsessed with her writing to finish the forsaken test!

Suddenly Otsubo's cellphone went off. He seemed to frown, as he made an excuse to leave, leaving only Midorima, Takao, Kobayashi, Miyaji, and Kimura.

"Then I guess we'll have to go over the basics of test-taking..." Midorima let out another sigh, this day was going to be a long one. He turned back to the board as he lectured time was a very important key determinant of tests, more important than what you knew.

"What is the point in learning, if you are not capable of writing down everything you know within the alotted amount of time-"

"Shin-chan, Miyaji and Kimura stole Kobayashi away 20 minutes ago..."

Midorima turned around, and sure enough the trio were gone.

"TAKAO! Why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

"Shhh Shin-chan we are in a library."

Midorima threw another book Takao's way, but he dodged it this time, as the duo went off to search for the missing student.

* * *

"Wow, Kobayashi's personality just switches when she's in basketball..."

Currently Takao and Midorima were mystified... Why you ask? Because Kobayashi was now playing one on one with Miyaji, as Kimura kept score. 14 to 8 shots... wait for it... in favor of Kobayashi.

"Come on, Miyaji! Is that all you got? I thought being a starter on Shutoku's boy's basketball team meant something more than this!"

She did a quick crossover, as Miyaji followed, but she did a backwards spin off, as she drove towards the basket. Miyaji followed, and Kobayashi pulled up for a quick two. Miyaji jumped to block, but whoops too late, he didn't notice her fake pump, as she drove backwards to the three point line, making a quick three. The ball flew in with a perfect swish, as Miyaji panted for breath.

She was quick with the ball, average with ball handling skills, but those three's... She was almost even faster than Sakurai's release from Touou. No wonder Aoyagi-sensei wanted her on the court so badly.

"Too bad Miyaji! Good game though." She held up her hand, as she smirked. Miyaji shook hands, as he was completely amazed at the strength of this girl.

"I'd rather have you as our shooting guard than Midorima. You should trade spots with him." Midorima's forehead ticked with an angry vien at Miyaji's comment. But Kobayashi and Miyaji just laughed at that.

"Kobayashi! We're supposed to be tutoring, not playing basketball!" Takao trailed behind Midorima, as he stomped over to the other three. Kimura strided over as Miyaji blocked Midorima's path towards Kobayashi.

"We were just... assessing her strength in basketball."

"You were just having fun." Midorima retorted.

Miyaji threw a glare at Midorima, while Midorima stood there glaring right back with just as much intensity.

"Kobayashi, come." Kobayashi's figure flinched at Midorima's tone of voice.

"H-hai!" She immediately rebounded back to her timid-self. "Excuse me, Miyaji-senpai." He moved aside for her, as he and Kimura went off to go hang out.

"Oi, Kobayashi, don't let Midorima bully you around. Just text me and I'll come save you with a pineapple." He gave a menacing glare towards the verdant haired Shutoku shooting guard, before exiting the gym.

"Kobayashi, I want you to take a small test for me."

"T-test?!" She visibly paled, as Takao stared between the two of them.

"Come early in the morning tomorrow, give me your cellphone." Takao's eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know tests needed cellphone numbers?"

"It is so I can text her the location and time without being disrupted by you, Takao." Takao snickered. Like anything got past his intel base.

"H-hai." She handed it over with both hands, a slight bow to her stature, as if handing over a business card.

"Kobayashi." She looked up.

"We're not student and sensei. I'm just tutoring you, no need to be so respectful." Takao giggled, as Midorima shot him a glare.

"Y-yes." She murmured lowly, as she handed it over casually.

Midorima quickly inputted the info, as he handed it back to her.

"You may go."

"Thank you very much, Midorima-sense-" Midorima shot her a glare, and she flinched before quickly correcting herself, "Midorima-kun!"

"Good, see you in the morning." Both he and Takao left, as Kobayashi stared at her phone. That's what he had inputted as his name, so that's what he wanted to be called... right?

* * *

"You are beginning to like her, right Shin-chan?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You want her to come strolling up to you, as she tells you first of her test results," Takao spun for dramatics as he spoke in a falsetto voice, " _'Oh Shintaro, thank you so much for teaching me, as thanks I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date-_" Immediately Takao fell on his butt, as Midorima pushed him over.

"Takao, stop being so stupid. Where you come up with idiotic fabrications, even Oha Asa can't comprehend... Kobayashi and I are just two students, one needing a little bit more help. I'm only tutoring her."

"Did you tell her that so she wouldn't get caught up in the 'forbidden love between student and teacher'?"

Midorima gave another glare.

"Shouldn't you be going home by now?"

"Depends, what are you... Midorima look out!"

Midorima stopped in the middle of the crosswalk, before he heard the loud blaring of an oncoming truck. Before he could even register the hit, already he was cursing his luck and should've known better than to have Takao walk him home.

His backside hit the pavement, but for some reason the pain he thought he'd be in was quite less than what he imagined. As he got up, he could feel a foreign body on top of him. Instincively, he brought his hand up to remove said foreign body... that is til his hand groped said soft, rounded, delicate item. He then looked up and saw Kobayashi, her face immediately red.

The two leapt back from each other. Kobayashi was covering her chest, as he could hear her muttering to herself. He could also hear Takao running over to them. Midorima had only landed a few feet away from Takao, but he could already see the point guard flush with fear and relief.

"What were you thinking?!" Takao scolded the shooting silently thought of a counter arguement.

He then turned to Kobayashi, as he helped her up. "You okay, Kumi-chan?"

"H-hai." She then turned to Midorima, wanting to ask the same question. As soon as they locked gazes, they turned from each other, both faces flushing red. Takao noticed the exchange.

"Huh? Did something happen between you two?"

"N-nothing happened, Takao!" Midorima thought he might've yelled that out too loudly.

"Ohh? Doesn't seem like it..."

"It's okay, Takao-kun. I just happened to be running to go looking around in my favorite store, when I saw you two. I'm sorry for hindering you both on your journey home. If you'll excuse me." She gave a quick bow, Midorima noticed her face still red. She then ran off, as Midorima was still on the floor, with Takao hovering over him. Midorima looked at his hand, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. Why was his stomach filled with butterflies. Why is it the only thing he could look at was Kobayashi? He let out a sigh. Must be because he almost died, and he didn't want to look at the cause of his suffering.

"Don't think you are getting away as easily as Kumi-chan, Shin-chan..."

Midorima shifted his spectacles on his face. Oh Oha Asa, when will the torture of today end?

* * *

Yay, tutoring is not what kobayashi needs, it's learning how to write faster! Okay maybe she does need some tutoring... My poor lil idiot of a character. Hopefully she and midorima can grow on each other :D well Takao and the others are always there for her as well... jk jk jk

Idk if Midorima would've said thank you or not in that situation? Given especially of what occured afterwards... He's a very serious boy, so he'll probably do something about that matter in the morning... It can wait right?

Please review on how the story is coming along... I hope it isn't too boring... Also I see a lot of users that I absolutely love ask questions in the bottom part of their stories...

So I'd like to ask you guys questions! You can respond in a review/pm :D :D

Questions: Sometimes there are phrases I write in my stories that I just love, can anyone guess the line in this story? What is your favorite phrase in any story/tvshows/movies/blahblahblah?


End file.
